moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dipsy
Dipsy the Dinky Dreamcloud is an uncommon Moshling in the Fluffies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a pink cloud who admires their eyelashes and flutters around. Dipsy can turn into a stormy rain cloud when angry. Combination Biography Dinky Dreamclouds dream of becoming Ginormous Dreamclouds, but they are far too teeny for such an important job. That's why they flutter and flap about all day, making cute noises and admiring their eyelashes. Don't make them angry, or they might rain on you - something I discovered when I tried to poke one with my telescopic Moshling prod. The fluffy little creature hovered over my head for the rest of the expedition, bucketing down on me every time I tried to shoo it away. Worst of all, I'd forgotten my umbrella. Aah-choo! Mini Bio Dinky Dreamclouds dream of one day becoming ginormous Dreamclouds, but they are far too teeny for that important job and so they flutter and flap about all day making cute noises and admiring their eyelashes. Don't get them angry or they might rain on you. Sometimes they are mistaken as shower scrunchies! Character Encyclopedia Main Pink, soft, fluffy, and squishy... ahh, Dinky Dreamclouds are so impossibly cute, you might just want to give them a cuddle! Teeny, wispy Fluffies like Dipsy spend all day floating high in the sky admiring their own dreamy eyelashes and making cute tinkling noises. But beware, there is another side to these little cuties... La-la-la-la-la! When Dinky Dreamclouds open their pouty little pink mouths, it's like a choir of angels have flown into Monstro City. As for those long legs... surprisingly, Dipsy and the other Dreamclouds don't like dancing, but they do love doing the splits! Cross critters Dinky Dreamclouds may seem cute, fluffy and kinds on the outside, but inside, they have thundery tempers (quite literally!). If you make these wispy critters angry or upset them, then they'll pour down with rain - all over you! Data File Moshling type: Fluffies Species: Dinky Dreamcloud Habitat: Meringue Meadow Fluffie friends: Flumpy, Honey, I.G.G.Y Notes: * Dipsy's rain tears make her long lashes grow and grow! * Cumulonimbus curls - all the cool clouds to wear their fluff this way. * Dainty long legs. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Although fluffy and adorable, Dinky Dreamclouds aspire to be much bigger, Ginormous Dreamclouds. They live in Meringue Meadow, surrounded by towering vanilla pod trees and wild candyfloss. Here, they float about all day making cute noises and admiring their eyelashes. If Dinky Dreamclouds become angry, they can turn very thundery, blasting blots of lightning in all directions and raining on whoever has upset them, so be warned! Habitat right|100px She is native to Meringue Meadow, an area surrounded by towering vanilla pod trees and wild candyflop. Traits Personality Jolly, capricious, fanciful. Likes Doing the splits and marmalade with bits. Dislikes Modern dance and clumpy shoes. Trivia *Flumpy has a crush on Dipsy according to The Moshling Collector's Guide. *Despite disliking modern dance, there is a scene in Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) in which Dipsy is depicted enjoying it. *Dipsy dislikes clumpy shoes because they are a cloud; clumpy shoes would weigh them down and make it difficult to walk, as Dipsy is so light. Gallery In-Game Animations Dipsy animation.gif Dipsy animation 2.gif Dipsy animation 3.gif Dipsy animation 4.gif Dipsy 2.PNG Dipsy.png Dipsy 1.PNG Dipsy 4.PNG Dipsy 3.PNG Dipsy 5.PNG Other Cuddly Dipsy.png|Cuddly Dipsy Moshi Cupcakes moshling action dipsy.png|Dipsy as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Merchandise Figures Dipsy figure normal.jpg Dipsy figure glitter purple.jpg Dipsy figure glitter orange.png Dipsy figure gold.png Dipsy figure candyfloss.png Dipsy figure candyfloss pink.png Dipsy figure scream green.png Dipsy figure ghost white.png Dipsy figure pumpkin orange.png Dipsy figure voodoo blue.png Dipsy figure frostbite blue.png Dipsy figure christmas tree green.png Dipsy figure bauble red.png Dipsy figure micro.png Collector card s1 dipsy.png Mash Up cards TC Dipsy series 1.png TC Dipsy series 2.png TC Dipsy series 3.png TC Dipsy series 4.png TC Dipsy series 5.png Other JellyChatMoshling22.png MV STABR Shoney funk.png|In Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) Dispy Mash Up Series 4 Art.png Dipsy Facebook.png Baby dipsy.png|Baby Dipsy Dipsy mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems DipsyWinter.png Fluffies twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Top trump orange dipsy.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Fluffies